The Darkened Fire
by kaceycorn
Summary: when Inferno and Night Shade share a bond that was never there before, how did this get published? Yuri, and crack!


**The Darkened Fire**

Inferno made her way up the stairs to her boss's office. It was the end of the week and she needed her weekly pay for all of her evil doings. She climbed up the steps to Night Shade's office unfortunately accompanied by her annoying sidekick: Mike… the talking monk. They were close to the office when Inferno actually wondered what Mike was ranting about now. She had been in a haze all day and hadn't really been paying attention that much. When she tuned in for a second, all she caught was something about a rollercoaster and a condom, but she really didn't give a shit and continued with her walk down the dark hall.

Once Inferno got to the door in what seemed to be forever, she opened the door to reveal Night Shade inside doing paperwork. The windows were opened ever so slightly and the soft afternoon breeze blew Night Shade's dark, long, and curly locks off to her left shoulder. "Ever hear of knocking?" Night Shade asked without looking up from her paperwork? "It's crossed my mind once or twice." Inferno replied standing cross-armed along side of Mike. Mike began another rant about knocking or something… no one really cared. "Where's my pay?" Inferno asked in a cool voice. "In my desk." Night Shade replied just as smoothly.

Night Shade reached into her desk and pulled up two envelopes. Inferno and Mike stepped forward to get them. Mike ranted more as he grabbed the money from Night Shade's cold hands. Inferno was next. She stepped up to Night Shade and began to take the money away from Night Shade, when something happened. Inferno and Night Shade made eye contact, but it wasn't like they had in the past. There was something there that time. Like a spark. Inferno resisted the temptation to reach out and touch her face. Her skin looked so soft and silky. She started into Night Shade's eyes, her dark orbs inviting her in. Night Shade examined every detail of Inferno. Her light pale skin, her dark warm eyes, her short silky hair, all the way down to her pink slightly parted lips. Inferno's face tented a pink. They realized that Mike was still standing there ranting, but when their eyes met, it felt like it was just them in the world. Night Shade let go of the envelope when what seemed to be an eternity. Inferno looked away. "Right, so we'll be going now." Inferno said as she tried not to stutter. Night Shade nodded and Inferno and Mike left.

That night, Inferno couldn't sleep. She kept tossing and turning, thinking about the moment she had shared with Night Shade. She tried to wipe the memory away; she didn't want to cause complications, especially with a top class super villain that is her boss. After many hours of tossing and turning, counting sheep, and reading, Inferno finally gave up and figured either she had too much coffee that day, or she was paranoid. It was three A.M. and she decided to make some tea. Inferno was on her way to the kitchen, when she saw a light on in Night Shade's office. _She must still be awake._ Inferno thought as she watched the light in Night Shade's office stay on. Inferno decided to go see if Night Shade really was awake and made her way to the office.

Once she got there, she was about to burst in, when she remembered another incident that happened that day. Inferno lightly knocked on the door. When there was no answer, she stepped inside. There, sitting at the desk with a small cup of tea in her hands was Night Shade. Night Shade sipped her tea and looked into Inferno's eyes. There it was again. The spark. Inferno stared into Night Shades deep eyes again and felt as if she was the only person in Night Shade's world. She stepped forward. Going closer and closer to Night Shade with baby steps. "What are you doing up?" Night Shade asked in a drowsy voice. Inferno put a hand on her bottom lip, a little taken back. "I-I-I just… couldn't sleep…" Inferno said quietly in a squeaky voice. She couldn't hold back her stutter and looked at her feet. Night Shade watched Inferno for a second before standing up and walking over to her. She lifted Inferno's chin with her index finger staring back into those warm hazel eyes. "What a quince dent. Neither can I." Night Shade said, her warm breath tickling Inferno's nose. Inferno's cheeks tinted a pink as Night Shade leaned in. Closer and closer. Inferno closed her eyes, already knowing what should happen next. Night Shade's eyes tented with her eyelids, not daring to close her eyes and miss the sight of Inferno getting her first kiss.

Closer and closer. inferno could feel Night Shade's hot breath on her lips. Her breath smelt like green tea. Infernos favorite kind. _**BAM!!!!**_ The door slammed open. Revealing Mike in Pikachu pajamas and a nightcap. Inferno looked like she was about to stab Mike in his throat for walking in on her. Night Shade's expression stayed the same. "I forgot my water and I just can't sleep with out my water, because some timed in the middle of the night I get thirsty and I need to rehydrate my self so I always keep a water at my side so I can—" "SHUT UP MIKE!!!" Night Shade and Inferno yelled at the same time. Mike looked scared. "um… ok… um… good night o.o" Mike said in a small and very small voice. Mike grabbed his water and left. Once the door was closed, Night Shade spun Inferno around so that their bodies were toughing. "Now, where we?" Night Shed asked in a low whisper that only made Inferno smile. They leaned in closer and clos—_**BAM!!! **_Mike again.

"I forgot my Gatorade and I need a Gatorade as well as a water because sometimes I sweat in my sleep and I need to replenish my electrons so that I don't—" "SHUT UP!!" this time Night Shed looked like she was about stab him in a place that would not be pleasant (that's pretty much any where you get stabbed though…) Mike grabbed his Gatorade and headed out the door… again. This time Night Shed didn't even try to make it as romantic. She grabbed Inferno's has and spun her around so they were face to face. They couldn't hold back any longer. Their lips pushed against each other's in a passionate kiss. Inferno's hands locked around Night Shade's neck, and Night Shade held her back, pushing her body into hers. Night Shade licked Inferno's lips, asking for permission. Inferno gladly obliged. They wrapped their tongues around each other's. Inferno moaned in her mouth as Night Sade pushed her head back, deepening the kiss. _**BAM!! **_"I forgot my teadybear because I really can't—OH MY GAWD!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Mikes jaw dropped as much as it could with out breaking. They didn't care any more. Mike stepped out of the room, probably scared for life and dialed a number on his cell phone. "Think you could meet me at the back of the building ASAP?" Mike asked into his phone. "Already there!" a squeaky voice replied and hung up the phone. Five minutes later two dark shadows met in the back of the building. "you got the goods?" the squeaky voice asked. There standing before Mike was a girl, not to tall, but not to short either. She had brown eyes and shoulder length strait brown hair. Mike nodded. The girl handed him a pink bunny plush toy and Mike told the girl what he had just witnessed. "EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" **faint** was the girls only reply. "WHAT WAS THAT?!" Night Shade yelled. "WHAT?! I CAN'T HEAR YOU!!" Mike shouted back.

And that is how this fan fiction came to place.


End file.
